Duchowo Mocny
Utwór: Duchowo Mocny Wykonawca: Peja ---- Psie nie psie ty co knujesz na przeciwko beznamiętna dziwko wypierdalaj ino szybko ;) do mnie sie nie zblizaj! chcesz kopac dół podemną? sam cie w nim zakopie, dziwko! badz tego pewną to jedno.. sie przysadzisz jest wpierdol chlopaki w gotowości me wariaty są ze mną! to tempo zbyt szybkie juz nie jeden sie wykonczył to po drugie jak list gończy nie da ci szybkiego spocznij w przekazie prostym wolnym byc żyć po swojemu w świecie pozbawionym reguł zadbac o kazdy szczegół by nie stracić czujności ktoś tu towar chcial ochrzcić jesli masz znajomości, więc se przytnie kalkuluje do okoła same szuje śmiecie dziwki huje zmień swego dilera kiedy ten cie oszukuje ten świat nam poszedł na przod( ? ) wszystko to jest bez sensu jak masz koke z dziewczyną i nie uprawiać z nią seksu co dzień narażony jestem na złośliwe plotki przez te glupie idiotki - ze toksyczny, że słodki z życiem sie przeprosić pożegnac cały syf odbić od tych, dla których nic nie znaczysz nie zatęsknisz za nimi, spróbuj a zobaczysz nie zatęsknisz za nimi, spróbuj a zobaczysz to różnica znacząca niech wszystkie kurwy zamilkną jeśli zadasz sie z dziwką te znajomość skończ szybko! jesteś bandziorem szanuj wrogów w tym mieście z nami nie wchodz w układy w przypał ponieś konsekwencje nawet gdy rodzinie twej łzy do oczu sie cisną przenigdy nie współpracuj z pierdoloną policją! Sławny bardziej ważny doceniony ma zdolności podziemne znajomości z przeszłości teraźniejszości poprowadzą w konsekwencji do sukcesów przyszłości po stokroć mądzejszy bogatszy duchowo mocny Wczoraj młody gniewny, dziś stary wilk przebiegły bogatszy o błędy, doświadczenia z życia wzięte przetrwać kolejną z burz, zabrać jej z ręki nóż no cóż ona może począć w tej sytuacji czy odbierze mi życie w przypływie desperacji czy kolejny raz usłysze 'Rysiek nie miałeś racji' słysze, znów sie zachwycałem jej wspaniałym ciałem wszystkie te których pragnąłem lecz nigdy ich nie miałem i kolejny dramat juz jest kalons vande rama( ? ) sytuacja pojebana przekminimy to do rana poszła przypudrować nos w stylu Kate Moss dla jej rodziny cios, gdy prawda wyszła na jaw - to, że zamiast studiować sie puszcza - co za jaja to, że utrzymuje ją przy forsie jeden pajac ja nie musze sie wysilać to bankowo sie zdarzy ona o tym nie marzy bo to dla niej jak odruch to jak ognisty podmuch i znów zło bierze góre wszystkie te szmaty które kochają twoją fure zadzwoniła że nie przyjdzie bo musiała być gdzie indziej zapierdalala sie nie z Tobą na ósmym w windzie Sławny bardziej ważny sławny? sławny ? sławny bardziej ważny doceniony ma zdolności podziemne znajomości z przeszłości teraźniejszości poprowadzą w konsekwencji do sukcesów przyszłości po stokroć mądzejszy bogatszy duchowo mocny Pod żywym dowodem na niezależność twórczą moge śmiało spojrzeć w lustro! chcesz? przytul mnie wybiurczo mówie co myśle - za słowa mnie nie złapiesz odmawiany przez słuchacza nie do podważenia pacierz przysłowiowe NIC miałem za czasów Wajcberga teraz (?) , wspominam dawne chwile czasy nie miłe z których dużo wyniosłem start z rapowym rzemiosłem, hart ducha, pokora nie jedna nocka chora, powód by mieć doła to o tym jak przetrwać - twarda życia szkoła ilu jest takich? mówią że liczy sie forsa dla mnie setny numer sosa pod hatą nie stoi Porsh'ak jaki ten świat mały to ten co mnie wyśmiewał przyciołem go z auta jak za Kuroniową czekał los płata ludzią figle nie czyń drugiemu co tobie nie miłe bo za chwile możesz sam zapotkać tyle( ? ) kandydaci do tronu - jak ugryźć 10 milionów? myślą o dorobku w ciągu jednego sezonu wciąż mamy fanów nasze ksywy zdobią mury jak depesze sie dorobie swojej własnej subkultury trudno Ci być sobą? na ludzi sie otwórz wiem że może to być dla Ciebie najdłuższa podróż robie to co kocham, może to jest moja wina skurwysyny nam złą rzeczą ja popijam ( ? ) zlutowany( ? ) na kwadracie zaczynam se rozkminiać kto w rapie był od zawsze, kto pod temat sie podszywa rap recydywa znów sie odzywa, znów to zrobiłem, nie potrafisz mnie zatrzymać agresji wyraz częsty, z życia niebezpieczne teksty szaleniec dla którego znacznie upłynął( ? ) wiek XX powracam bo wzywają ludzkie sprawy, obowiązki nie oderwiesz sie od książki gdy autorem jest Szorstki wciąż z podniesioną gardą! chcesz sprawdzić moje saldo? wynik wciąż dodatni, skurwysyny mną gardzą.. Sławny bardziej ważny doceniony ma zdolności podziemne znajomości z przeszłości teraźniejszości poprowadzą w konsekwencji do sukcesów przyszłości po stokroć mądzejszy bogatszy duchowo mocny